Shadow Kasey
Shadow kasey Belongs to Dragons19 Please ask before using her Personality In her early life, when Kasey and she were young, and living in the Adventure Bay West Woods Wolf Pack, Shadow Kasey was very sweet and kind to her sister and all the wolf puppies that were also living in the wolf pack. She always loved hanging around Kasey and playing with her. In the past, they also made their own club. They also had their own motto; "No sister left behind". '' When Kasey got picked by Ryder to be in the PAW Patrol Rescue Team as their tracking/technologist, she at first thought that she wouldn't take it, but when she did, she felt left out. As Kasey slowly over time stopped hanging around her, she started to get furious. She formed a deadly grudge against her and vowed that she will never forget the day. Over the course of a week or so, her magic powers turned evil from using it for bad things. When she became an adult, she started to put all of it behind her after hearing that Kasey got married with Chase and had pups. She then started warming up to the PAW Patrol, and volunteering with things to make it up the PAW Patrol and even the town of Adventure Bay. She is now kind, respectful, and polite to everyone. When people or pups are being rude to her family/friends, she steps in and defends them, but calmly until they pushes her past her limit. Bio When she was a puppy, her name was just ''"Shadow". She always hanged round her sister. No one could separate them. They played with eachother alot, comforted each other if the felt bad, and even stood up for each other if one of them are being bullied and picked on. One day when the two were a month old, they were playing out by the court yard in their wolf pack and beside trees. The clouds were getting dark, and the wind started to pick up badly. Both of the pups mother ran out to tell them to get inside due to a storm. The two, Shadow Kasey and Kasey started to head inside, when a lighting bolt struck one of the trees nearby them. The tree fell on top of Kasey which knocked her unconscious. Shadow Kasey stayed with Kasey trying to get her up, and screaming for help. That's when Ryder, Rubble, and Chase arrived to help. Rubble used his crane to pick up the tree off Kasey, and Chase kept Shadow Kasey back away from the scene, and trying to calm her down since she was crying and hyper-like trying to run back to her. Chase carried Kasey on his back towards the den where they all took shelter. Ryder contacted Marshall to come to the Wolf den to give Kasey a check-up. A few months after the incident, Kasey up and playing with her sister again. It was winter season in Adventure Bay, the two were playing hide-and-seek. It was kasey's turn to search for Shadow Kasey, but when she started to hear yelps of "helps", she heard from the voice that it was her sister. She started searching for her, she sniffed the air for a sent, followed the paw prints in the snow, and screamed to Shadow Kasey to keep yelling so she could follow her voice and find her. After 4 minutes, she was able to find Shadow Kasey, unaware that Ryder has been watching her the whole time. Ryder was impressed, and offered her a job in the PAW Patrol as the Tracking/Technologist. Shadow Kasey thought that Kasey won't accept, but when she did, she felt like she was lefted out. Soon Kasey started spending less time with her, and more at the PAW Patrol lookout and more time with the PAW Patrol pups. Anger consumed Shadow Kasey about Kasey breaking their puppy motto. Shadow Kasey marched up to the lookout and yelled at Kasey about that she doesn't appreciate being betrayed, considering the PAW Patrol as her family instead of her, and how she didn't even come to the wolf den even once. She then declared being enemies, and that she wants revenge against her and left. She didn't return to the wolf den, and started to use her magic powers for evil, she then started hating Adventure Bay because of the PAW Patrol. She made her own agency C.A.(Criminal Agency), where she recruits the best criminals to work for her. With her criminal agency, she plans to end her sister, the PAW Patrol, and even plans to take over Adventure Bay. W.I.P Appearance Like Kasey, When Shadow Kasey is a pup, her fur is light black than gray with white coating on her tummy, mid-tail, and mid muzzle. Her paws are light grey. Her eyes are light blue. As she grows older, she gets a more fluff to her chest. Her black fur is is like a crimson black color, and she also has more fluff to the sides of her cheek, and her tail is more puffy. Her collar is dark green. Stories she appears in By Me: Current Generation Third Generation By Others: Current Generation Future Generation Third Generation Movies She's in Songs Triva Catchphrases "You dare to make me mad!?, soon you'll be a distance memory!" "Your just a Pipsqueak!" (Talking to Ryder) "Grrrrr!!! I'll get you next time!!" (When she's defeated) (AFTER SHE JOINED THE PAW PATROL) "Shadow Kasey's the name, magic is my game!" "Leave the magic to this pup!" "Lets get cooking with magic!" Known Family ''Kasey''~ sister Thunder~ cousin Chase~ brother-in-law Lily~neice Sunny~neice Moon~nephew Slash~mate Lavender~daughter Bandit~son Rocco~son Voice actresses Young Shadow Kasey: TBA Older Shadow Kasey: Voice of Annalise Basso in Ouija: origin of evil. Category:Pups Category:At first Evil, but turns good, and joins the PAW Patrol Category:Dragons19's OC's